Our Song
by ellone-xi
Summary: Our Song happens after Garnet and the others left Zidane at the Iifa Tree until the end. It's a fanfic about how Zidane got out of the tree and Garnet's musings and feelings about him. Please try it!!! I need reviews!!! one-shot fic!


**DISCLAIMERS:**  
FFIX is not mine, including the song Melodies of Life. It belongs to SQUARE, Hironobu Sakaguchi and to all its staffs and crews. I'm just borrowing them for fun. So don't sue me okay?

**WARNING:**  
Major spoiler for the ending and another one for Garnet! So for those who haven't beaten the game yet, read at your own risk!  
I'm just wondering how really Zidane managed to get out of that tree and Garnet's thoughts before she and Zidane met up again. So that's it! That's why I'd made up this story. Btw, I'm new with this business so please bear with me. This is my first FF9 fic, so R&R please! Everyone, no flamers please!!!

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

**Our Song**

The Hilda Garde flew up in the sky with Garnet still making her last view of Zidane down there at the Iifa Tree. She can see Zidane looking up at them then he turned his back to them and made his way inside the massive tree.

_Everyone…. _

Thank You. 

Farewell.

My memories……………… will be part of the sky…………

---------

In the deepest woods and trees inside the Iifa tree….. 

"Kuja! Hold on! Don't die on me yet." 

Zidane said, Kuja's lying on his lap. 

"Zidane, I've done so much trouble to you and your friends. Why are you helping me?" 

Kuja said trying to catch his breath. 

"I know you'll do same with me." 

Kuja just smiled. 

"I want to rest now. Thank you." 

Kuja said as he slowly closed his eyes. 

"Kuja!" 

"Come back to her Zidane. She's waiting for you." 

Kuja let out his last breath and force just to say that. 

"KUJAAA!!!!" 

His voice echoed on the whole tree that made even the birds outside to tremble.. 

"Rest in peace Kuja. Don't worry you're free now." 

He said as tears came out of his eyes. He laid Kuja's lifeless body out of his lap and placed them on the ground. Then he stood up. 

"I wonder how's everyone." 

He said as he was gazing up trying to look for some means of escape. But he saw nothing… nothing but veins, leaves, and barks of big trees. 

When suddenly, Kuja's voice echoed on him. 

_Come back to her Zidane. She's waiting for you._

"I want to go back. I wanted to see her again. I wanted to hear her sweet voice. I wanted to see her smile." 

He said as he tried to pull some large veins out of their way. But it's too big for him. 

"Darn it!! Why can't I do anything! I must go back! I need to get out of here with Kuja." 

He yelled as he kicked a stone on his feet. 

"I must live! I want to go back! I want to go back to her. Princess…Princess Garnet…. no….Sarah?…. of course not! It's Dagger! My Dagger! I've made up my mind! I'll do anything to get out of here. I won't give up… I promise!" 

She pictured Dagger in her mind smiling. It makes him feel better. Just then, something suddenly echoed in his mind. Her voice. She's singing. He can clearly hear it in his mind. 

Then he started to join her. 

_Alone for a while I've been searching through the dark _

For traces of the love you left inside my lonely heart 

To weave by picking up the pieces that remain 

Melodies of life--love's lost refrain. 

Our paths they did cross, though I cannot say just why 

We met, we laughed, we held on fast, and then we said goodbye…

Zidane suddenly stops there. 

"Goodbye? No… I must not think of it." 

When suddenly, he heard something. Something's pushing its way towards them. 

_Can it be a monster?_

He hurriedly looked for his ultima weapon at his back. But he can't reach it. 

_Oh, my, it's gone. Must have fell when I slide on the large veins. I could no longer search for it. Before I can find it, I will be dead meat._

The creature continued its way towards them pulling and pushing off the obstacles that were on its way. 

_Am I… helpless?_

The creature is not yet visible on Zidane's eyes since it's having a hard time making its way. 

Zidane was about to accept his fate when something glowed at the corner of his eye. 

_It's my sword! Ultima Weapon! _

Oh, God, I thought I'd lost you. Now, that I already have this I will fight till the end. 

Zidane assumed a fighting stance as the creature finally made his way through the massive veins and barks. 

Golden gleaming light shone as the creature slowly descends on them. Zidane was forced to shut his eyes because of the piercing light. He shielded his eyes with his hands that still hold his weapon. He doesn't know yet what was it but he saw a figure of something that has wings. It was large and it shines so brightly in the dark woods of the Iifa Tree. 

_What was that, an angel fetching us? It couldn't be._

Zidane shook his head and tried to open his eyes but his eyes can't tolerate the light. 

_Whatever it is, I must fight. _

Here it comes. 

He was about to swing his weapon to partially defend himself when he heard its sound. 

"KWEEE!!!" 

_Kweee!?_

He suddenly opened his eyes and saw a large bird shining with its golden feathers. 

Zidane became very delighted for what he saw. 

"Boko!!!" 

"KWEEE!!!!"

--------

"Save the Queen, you have served me well…" 

Beatrix said as she raised her sword then she put it down on the table. 

"My duty is finished here." 

"Farewell, Alexandria." 

She said as she placed her left hand on his chest, more than like a salute then she exit the room. She made her way outside. 

_Even if you say goodbye, _

You'll always be in our hearts. 

So I know we're not alone anymore. 

But then, she heard Steiner called out her name. He came rushing by. 

"I- I never wish to loose you again!!!" 

"Steiner!" 

"Let us protect the queen together!" 

The screen fades as Beatrix ran to Steiner. 

_I'm so happy I met everyone… _

I wish we could've gone on more adventures. 

But I guess we all have to say goodbye someday.  


"ZIDANNNEEE!!!!!" 

"Her highness!" 

Both of them screamed. They hurriedly ran through the stairs of the palace towards Garnet's room. They opened her room and they saw her crying. Her hands were on her face shaking. 

"Her highness, what happened?" 

Beatrix said as she approached her and she sat down beside her. 

"Zidane… he's..he's…" 

"Steiner will you please get some water for her." 

"Aye!" 

Beatrix stroke Garnet's hair while waiting for Steiner. She's still crying making words out of her mouth. 

Then noisy footsteps came on the room. 

"Here's the water." 

Beatrix got it and made Garnet drink it. 

"Thank you." 

"Princess, I mean, Queen, what happened?" 

Steiner asked her. 

"Zidane… I saw him. Something… something attacked him. But he's weak. He can no longer fight. Then … the monster… the monster, struck…struck him… on his…heart." 

Garnet said forcing the words to come out of her mouth panting. Then she cried again. 

"Ssshhh… it was just a dream. Dreams are always the opposite right? I know he's okay. Don't worry." 

"But if he's alright, why hasn't he come back yet?" 

"Ah, you know Princess, maybe he's lost. Or he doesn't have an airship right? Maybe that's why he can't go up here in Alexandria…ah, uhm…errr.. yeah, that's it!" 

Steiner said finding the right words to use. 

"Your highness, don't worry about him. He's alright, that's for sure. And another is, maybe you should fix yourself now. The nobles were beginning to gather outside the castle." 

Beatrix assured her while standing up and making her way through the door. 

"And Princess, remember that Zidane is a very brave and strong person. I know he can make it. Please cheer up. Tantalus would be arriving soon." 

Steiner said as he and Beatrix went outside Garnet's room. 

Garnet wiped out her tears and started to fix herself. 

_Tantalus… That theater started it all. I can still remember it. That's the reason why I met Zidane. They were going to abduct me. But they didn't have to do that anymore. I offered myself to be abducted by them. No sweat!_

She smiled as she looked for her dress. She took a long dirty-white gown and fit it in front of the mirror. 

_I should fix myself before my servants come here to help me._

And then Vivi, a black mage, accidentally cast a fire spell on me and decided to go with us to train more. 

Steiner even went with us to protect me. But being with Zidane, I know I will be always safe.

Then we met Freya, who was forgotten by his love because of his amnesia. 

After that, we went into a marsh where Quina lives. He also went with us to join our adventures. He's very cheerful. And loves frogs so much. Then here comes Eiko who was also a summoner like me and somewhat my rival. 

She let out a silent laugh. 

_Then Amarant who was working with the bounty hunter Lani came to bring me back forcefully here at the castle. But… Zidane was always there to protect me. _

Zidane… if only we had spent more time together. I could have told you how important you are to me. You've taught me so many lessons about life. I think… I think… I've fallen onto you. But since you're not here, I wonder to whom shall I fall now? 

She's now wearing her gown when she went out of her dressing room. 

She went in front of her mirror and started to fix her hair. She tied it near the end and searched for the sacred jewel. She took it and put it on as her necklace. Then she took one of her silver hair ornaments and put it on. She stared at herself for the moment. 

_But… I wonder if he feels the same for me. It's been a long time since we had parted. What if … what if… he had changed? What if he doesn't feel anything to me anymore?_

Zidane, I missed you. I really missed you. Please, I can bear it even if I can't see you anymore. But I want to be assured that you're safe. 

"Her highness,… her highness… can we come in?" 

Somebody knocked on the door. 

Here they are. 

She hurriedly put on her shoes and opened the door. 

Her servants were shocked for what they see. They were supposed to help her get dress but she was already dressed. 

"It's okay… it's okay… don't worry. See? I can fix myself." 

She said as she showed herself to them turning around. 

"Oh, Queen Garnet, you're really beautiful. You've grown up." 

One servant said wiping out her tears of joy for the queen. 

------

-at the balcony-

_The theater ship will arrive any minute. _

It's been so long… 

I can't wait to see everyone. 

But… 

It'll never be the same…. 

I have to let go of the past… 

I have to move on, just like he taught me. 

But, could I? Yes, I can.  


"Ladies and Gentlemen. Tonight's performance is a story that takes place long, long ago. Our heroine, Princess Cornelia, is torn from her lover, Marcus. She attempts to flee the castle, only to be captured by her father, King Leo. Tonight's story begins when Marcus and Cornelia decide to run away together. And now, Your Royal Majesty, Queen Garnet, Lord Steiner, Lady Beatrix… noble ladies and lords, and our rooftop viewers, Tantalus proudly presents 'I Want to Be Your Canary'!" 

Loud applauses were heard from the crowd as Princess Cornelia and Marcus emerged on the stage. 

Garnet was so happy while watching the play. She can still picture it on her mind how Tantalus played last year, on the day when she and Zidane met. How she went on the stage without anyone realizing that she was already there. If only Vivi didn't cast a fire spell, her mother won't know. But she can't blame Vivi. She have to admit it, it was fun. She even had the opportunity to play as Princess Cornelia. 

Then her mind focused again on the play. 

"No, cloud nor squall shall hinder us." 

Marcus said. 

_Huh? That voice… it sounds familiar. Must be my imagination._

All of her friends were there seated with the crowd; Amarant, Freya, Eiko, Vivi with all of the little black mages, and Quina. 

The crowd loves it so much. Everyone watched admiringly as the play goes on. 

Until the play reached to the part where Marcus was waiting for Cornelia at the harbor. 

"As the sun lends me no ear, I pray instead to the twin moons!" 

Marcus said as he raised his hand towards the moons. 

"I beseech thee, wondrous moonlight, grant me my only wish!" 

Then he suddenly took off his hooded coat that covers his whole body while saying; 

"Bring my beloved Dagger to me! 

Everyone was surprised when Marcus' identity was revealed especially Garnet. 

Zidane turned out to be the one playing the part of Marcus. 

Garnet stood up to see if it was really he. It's true! It was Zidane. 

She hurriedly ran towards the door with Steiner and Beatrix next to it. Both of them opened it for her and smiled. Garnet throws back a smile to them and hurriedly went down the stairs and outside the palace. She pushed herself towards the crowd who seemed confused on what was happening. But as she runs, her jewel fell from her neck. She hesitated to pick it up and continued to run towards Zidane. As she approached him, she took of her hair ornaments and threw them at the ground. Upon reaching him, she threw herself to him as Zidane also approaches her. 

The crowd cheered so loud especially their special friends as the two hug together. 

Steiner and Beatrix both raised the sword that symbolizes Alexandria.

Everybody was clapping their hands cheering for the lovers who were torn apart by time… and met again by fate....

_How did you survive…? _

I didn't have a choice. 

I had to live. 

I wanted to come home to you… 

So… 

I sang your song. 

Our Song

  


_**~END~**_

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

That's it! Lots spoilers ne? I'd warned you!!! So what do you think about it? I know, some parts where straightly taken from the game. But that's what I aimed for: the ending! I also cut some parts of the play because if I'll include all of them, it would be very long. Please, I beg you!!! I need reviews!!! Just tell me what you think about it.

**_claretsmile_**

claretsmile@yahoo.com


End file.
